commoonityfandomcom-20200215-history
Deathstroke (Slade Wilson)
History Early Life When Slade was 17, he joined the US Army and proved to be an exceptional soldier, earning decorations for valor in combat. After this, Slade was selected for the covert-operations unit, Team 7. Team 7 Five years before taking the name "Deathstroke", Slade operated with Team 7, a team created to secure The Majestic Project - a plan to control future metahuman threats. During one mission, Slade was severely injured and had to go under an operation that enhanced his physical abilities, making him a super soldier. After the termination of Team 7, Slade began to operate under the Deathstroke identity as a mercenary for hire, eventually becoming known as the world's greatest and deadliest assassin. Powers & Abilities Powers * Enhanced Brain Activity: Slade volunteered for an experimental procedure that activated a dormant metagene, which evolved his brain. This greatly enhanced Slade's mental capacity, as well as allows him to access his brain functions on a celluar level, granting him enhanced physical attributes. ** Accelerated Healing: Deathstroke possesses a greatly accelerated healing rate. His rapid healing clots blood in seconds and seals wounds in minutes. The time it takes for full healing depends upon the wound, ranging from seconds to hours, depending on the level of injury. Deathstroke can heal quick enough to allow him to survive from fatal wounds, such as being impaled by a sword. *** Decelerated Aging: Deathstroke's healing ability also supplies him with a nearly-ageless lifespan. Due to this ability, Slade is 57 years old, but appears 35. *** Toxic Immunity: Deathstroke's regenerative healing provides him with a enhanced immunity to toxins. When exposed to a dangerous paralyzation toxin, it only slowed Slade from superhuman levels, to that of a normal human, rather than instantly paralyze him. ** Enhanced Senses: Deathstroke's senses are far more heightened than those of a normal human. While temporarily blinded, Deathstroke was able to easily maneuver around a large complex, due to his heightened senses. *** Enhanced Hearing *** Enhanced Sense of Smell[ ** Superhuman Agility: Deathstroke's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to superhuman levels. ** Superhuman Durability: Deathstroke is capable of withstanding high amounts of physical damage and sustain little, to no injury. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Deathstroke possesses reflexes far superior to a normal human. He is able to easily dodge point-blank gunfire, and catch a dagger thrown at him from behind, without looking. ** Superhuman Speed: Deathstroke is capable of moving at speeds greater than the finest human athlete. ** Superhuman Stamina: Deathstroke can exert himself for hours, while wearing a heavy body armor, without tiring easily. ** Superhuman Strength Abilities * Acrobatics: Deathstroke is a master acrobat. He is highly agile and is capable of performing skillful acrobatic maneuvers in combat. * Deception * Disguise * Escapology: Deathstroke was able to easily escape high tech meta-human hand cuffs with only a paperclip. * Genius Level Intellect: Deathstroke is a tactical genius, with an intellect superior to any human. He possesses vast knowledge and even understands the workings of the Speed Force and its connection to time-travel. ** Leadership ** Tactical Analysis: Deathstroke has been described as a tactical genius and is easily the equal of Batman in terms of strategic planning. Deathstroke's intellect is deadlier than his sword. He typically out-thinks and out-strategizes everybody in the book. * Hunting: Deathstroke hunts in his spare time. He has an entire trophy room full of the heads of the animals he's killed. * Intimidation: With his reputation of as World's Dealiest Assassin, Slade is able to instill great fear into others. * Investigation: Deathstroke is a keen observer and expert detective. * Martial Arts: Deathstroke is a master martial artist. ** Stick Fighting: Deathstroke is highly skilled in stick-based martial arts. He is capable of skillfully wielding two eskrima sticks, or a single bo staff in combat. He has also shown skill with nunchucks. * Military Protocol: Deathstroke is a highly trained soldier who has years of mercenary experience. Deathstroke has fought for the special ops section of the military in places like Bosnia, North Korea, Southeast Asia, and Russia. * Multilingualism: Deathstroke speaks Mandarin, Hejazi Arabic, and French. * Stealth: Deathstroke is a master of stealth and is able to silently assassinate people without making a sound. * Surveillance * Throwing: Deathstroke is highly skilled in knife throwing, as he has displayed on multiple occasions. Slade's aim is so great, he was able to slice a fly in half by throwing a paper clip. * Weaponry: Deathstroke is highly skilled in the use of many different types of weapons. He has displayed great proficiency in sword fighting, knife fighting, and stick fighting. ** Swordsmanship: Deathstroke is a highly skilled swordsman. One of his favorite personal weapons is a large broadsword. ** Demolitions: Deathstroke is proficient with many different kinds of explosives, from small entry explosives to grenades and even high-powered military grade firepower. ** Firearms: Deathstroke is a master marksman. He is trained in the use of pistols, rifles, shotguns and even makeshift firearms. He was even able to snipe a target from 650 feet away. ** Gadgetry: Deathstroke is skilled in the use of multiple gadgets. He was even able to quickly create and activate an impromptu EMP. Weaknesses ** Partially blind: Wilson was shot in the right eye by his ex-wife Adeline. Category:DC Category:Characters Category:Dylan